A Deadly Duo
by spike-is-so-hot
Summary: Your favourite vampiresses are back, Drusilla no longer wanting to be alone, looking for some fun, I got this idea from a rp I was doing, so thanks to the Dru who helped inspire this, please R&R, thanks


Drusilla ran her hand down the stair banister as she walked down the last few steps, just seeing her plan go ahead uninterupted as planned was something she had wanted, she smiled widely when she reached a coffin shaped box..she kissed her hand then placed it onto it, "Grandmummy will be with us soon, this time she wont go through the pain of change..for the stars tell me so, " she turned to see one of the Wolfram & Hart lawyers she had snatched to feed her dearest Grandmummy when she awoke, "Do you know why your heart is hammering into your ribs? Because I wish it..just like I wish upon a star that my Grandmummy will rip your neck out in one swift tear.." she made a dog _grruff_ only frightening him more. She had gathered Darla's remains and put them into this coffin where they would ressurect her, she couldn't let her Grandmother go, it was her duty to bring her back and how she missed her so, killing was not the same without her. She cut her finger and dropped a few droplets of blood into the coffin. Drusilla had a dark wizard to help her, she looked to him to signal his cue in the event..he spoke in words she could not understand though her skin prickled with excitement, there was lightening above their heads, and the ashes wound and weaved inbetween each other finding their proper place. A body shape was forming and soon Darla's body lay there, "Mummy?" Drusilla asked.

Darla sat up taking in a sharp unneeded breath, she looked around wildly, disoriented from her journey from hell, still feeling the pain, she stood, jumping down out of the coffin, looking around, calmer now, very aware that she was naked, but she did not care, she was confidant in her appearance, she walked round the room, then she paused. Smelling the fear of the lawyer, she turned, facing him, almost gliding over to him, never losing her grace, she grabbed him by the throat, and then tilted his head to the side, glancing over at Drusilla. She twisted the lawyer's hand behind his back, placing her hand on his head, pushing it to the side licking his neck, continuing to twist his arm until a sharp crack was audible, he screamed in pain, "I love the smell of fear in a man, " she smirked, vamping out, she sunk her fangs into his tender flesh, biting down hard, the red fluid flowing over her tongue, she moaned lightly, her thirst finally quenched after a hundred years in hell, she dropped his body once she was done.

She looked around once more, and then turning back to Drusilla her human visage returning as she did so, she smirked, "Mummy's back, " she walked over to her, pulling her closer, staring deeply into her eyes, her own dark with hunger, lust, desire,"Now be a dear and get Mummy some clothes." Drusilla giggled and then snapped her fingers, a vampire coming forward with the correct attire for the blonde vamp, Drusilla had picked out only the best for her Grandmummy knowing she liked to keep up appearances, Drusilla still dancing away unirked by the lack of music, because as always it was in that pretty little head of hers. Darla loved the dress, she twirled, and then watched Drusilla as she ushered theother vampire away, then Darla and Drusilla's eyes locked, Drusilla swaying, and then _grruff_ and she made a biting motion in the air, both women hungry for the kill. They moved towards one another and Darla grabbed her childeroughly,"We shall 'ave a party, can we Grandmummy? Can we?" Darla held her tightly, her eyes darkening.

"You're not calling me that," nothing unnerved her more than Drusilla's use of Grand before her title, she could handle being called Mummy but Grandmummy she wouldn't have it, it just made her feel old,"Now Dru darling, don't tell me Mummy has to punish you already," she smirked and then twirled her under her arm.

"I is sorry Grandmum, I shan't speak it again, Princess cannot hear the little wormy no more, he won't dance, an' the king of cups speaks out of turn, an' 'e shall 'ave no honey," she moaned clutching her stomach, Darla moved over to her, taking her hands, and placing her arms round her waist, holding Drusilla by her waist, swaying with her, never losing eye contact, a smirk playing across her lips,"Now Dru we shall have our party, a celebration, any ideas my darling?" Darla glanced round the room, noticing another meal a la Wolfram and Hart, she let go of Dru, walking over to the lawyer, pulling him towards her, she could smell that fear, feel him shudder, and then came that glorious noise of begging for his life, it was...precious. She drained him slowly, soaking in his screams, her only thought to quench her thirst, the torture would come later, the lawyer's body hit the ground with a thud, and Darla's human features returned, Drusilla bouncing on the spot, clapping her hands together and then reaching out for her grandsire.

Darla took Drusilla's hand and the two left the old building, making there way through the streets of LA, in search for the perfect victim, soon finding her, a virgin slayer, with blood so sweet, perfect hair, an innocence in her eyes, not yet awakened to her heightened slayer senses, unaware of her pursuers who lurked in the dark, but no they would not take her tonight, for what would be the fun in that, no they would await there moment, watch her, know her, gain her trust before...It would be perfect, just as it had once been, but first Darla wanted to play another kind of game, walking through the hotel doors, up and to that room where her son had been concieved, watching her lover lie, his sleep undisturbed by their presence, they got on to the bed, Darla stradling him, taking out that powder she'd used years before blowing it gently over him,"Mummy can I play with Daddy?" Drusilla whispered and then giggled lightly. "Shh my pet, we shall have our fun, but you must concentrate, let the dust do it's work," Darla took Drusilla's hand, interlocking their fingers, keeping perfectly still as they slipped from reality into his mind...

Angel awoke in a sweat, searching the room wildly, looking for the deadly duo he'd been with only moments before or so it had seemed, but it was all a dream. Wasn't it? He got up like a shot, getting dressed and rushing downstairs into the lobby searching for any trace of them but finding none, Darla and Drusilla stealing off into the night, Angel blaming his lack of sleep for the vision, but he still had a feeling in the back of his mind that they might be out there somewhere, and they were, waiting, yes they were going to have fun with Daddy, lots of fun.


End file.
